2016-2017/Georgia Tech game
}|date=11/18/16|locale=at|opponent=Georgia Tech|result=W|score=67-61|record= }| }|-}}|conference= }| }|-}}|arena=McCamish Pavilion|city=Atlanta, GA|attendance=4,802}} Box Score Ohio vs Georgia Tech 11/18/16 8 p.m. at McCamish Pavilion, Atlanta, Ga. Ohio 67 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 13 KAMINSKI, Kenny f 5-10 5-8 0-0 2-2 4 4 15 0 0 0 1 27 33 CAMPBELL, Antonio f 10-17 3-7 2-4 1-11 12 4 25 0 1 3 0 31 02 SIMMONS, Jaaron g 6-15 2-3 3-5 0-1 1 2 17 9 6 0 1 38 22 BLOCK, Gavin g 2-4 0-1 2-3 2-4 6 1 6 2 1 0 1 36 35 DARTIS, Jordan g 2-6 0-2 0-0 1-4 5 2 4 2 2 1 0 37 01 CARTER, Jason - 0-2 0-0 0-0 1-1 2 2 0 0 0 0 0 9 23 CULVER, Rodney - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 1 0 0 2 0 0 5 24 LASTER, Mike - 0-4 0-1 0-0 0-1 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 8 45 TAYLOR, Doug - 0-3 0-0 0-4 1-3 4 1 0 0 0 1 0 9 TM TEAM - - - - 1-2 3 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 25-61 10-22 7-16 9-29 38 17 67 13 12 5 3 200 41.0% 45.5% 43.8% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 11-29 3-8 2-7 37.9% 37.5% 28.6% 2nd Half: 14-32 7-14 5-9 43.8% 50.0% 55.6% Georgia Tech 61 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 12 Stephens, Quinton f 1-9 0-4 4-4 1-3 4 2 6 3 0 1 0 28 34 Gueye, Abdoulaye f 1-3 0-0 0-0 3-6 9 3 2 0 1 0 1 25 44 Lammers, Ben c 9-19 0-0 4-4 6-5 11 2 22 0 3 4 0 38 00 Moore, Justin g 2-6 0-0 3-8 0-2 2 3 7 8 0 0 0 28 05 Okogie, Josh g 2-13 0-3 1-1 5-6 11 3 5 0 3 3 1 30 01 Jackson, Tadric - 6-13 3-4 2-2 1-3 4 1 17 0 2 0 0 27 24 Ogbonda, Sylvester - 0-1 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 2 30 Heyward, Corey - 1-2 0-0 0-0 0-4 4 2 2 1 0 0 0 22 TM TEAM - - - - 1-1 2 - - - 1 - - - Totals.............. - 22-66 3-11 14-19 17-30 47 17 61 12 11 8 2 200 33.3% 27.3% 73.7% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 12-30 2-6 6-10 40.0% 33.3% 60.0% 2nd Half: 10-36 1-5 8-9 27.8% 20.0% 88.9% Score by Periods 1st 2nd Total Ohio 27 40 67 Record: (3-0) Georgia Tech 32 29 61 Record: (2-1) Points in the paint-OHIO 26,GT 36. Points off turnovers-OHIO 7,GT 13. 2nd chance points-OHIO 5,GT 16. Fast break points-OHIO 24,GT 6. Bench points-OHIO 0,GT 19. Score tied-8 times. Lead changed-8 times. Last FG-OHIO 2nd-00:07, GT 2nd-00:01. Largest lead-OHIO by 8 2nd-00:07, GT by 7 1st-02:25. OHIO led for 14:47. GT led for 19:08. Game was tied for 06:05. Officials: Doug Shows, Raymond Styons, Evon Burroughs Technical fouls: Ohio-None. Georgia Tech-None. Attendance: 4802 Sources * OhioBobcats.com Category:Games